The Equal
by Gwathren
Summary: Lacroix goes for a walk and gets hit by fate, and a car. seond in the "Professor" series


The Equal.  
  
Author: Rachel, formerly Agarwaen in certain circles, which means Bloodstained in sindarin elvish.  
  
Discalimer: I am not going through it all again. I am poor and will remain so after I complete this story so who really cares.   
  
Note on the Text: This story is a part of my FK universe that started in a rather odd little story called, "My French Professor is a Vampire" Most of what I write in this story won't make much sense unless you read the other one. But, if you can cope with change and roll with the punches you may wish to try reading this without any prep from the other story. More power to you. Just don't complain to me when I break out with some odd pun.  
  
"The professor" and other stories in my universe can be found here...  
  
www.geocities.com/seregiaur/home.html   
  
To Lacroix, here is your story, sorry for badly mistreating you in the previous story. I really had intended to give you a larger part until some of my other characters decided to meddle in the affairs of Writers. Oh well. Here is your story... (You didn't get that did you? Well go back and read the other one!)  
  
On with the show. ..  
  
"I wish this world hadn't gone and gotten so complicated. I remember when the carriage was an invented for crying out loud. Now I am sitting in traffic on highway 74 and I don't think I have moved in the last half hour."  
  
Kia shifted in her seat and made another attempt at loosening her seatbelt. After a few moments of intense combat with the ever-tightening restraint she finally surrendered but not without a parting shot at the steering wheel with her hand. A voice from the speaker hidden discreetly somewhere in the car drew her attention away from the fury of her battle with uncooperative modern technology.   
  
"You really should try to relax, someone of your age really shouldn't strain so much"  
  
"Wipe that stupid smile off your face Kurt. I hear it from here and this is definitely not funny." Kia whined playfully.   
  
"Quite the contrary. I think an immortal being in such a trivial, mortal dilemma is quite hilarious."  
  
"I don't even know why I called you. I knew you would just laugh at me!"  
  
"It's because you can't resist my charms. You love me, you just can't admit it."  
  
Kia shook her head and honked her horn uselessly at the car in front of her. "Oh yeah, I called to see if you have heard from your brother, Darius, lately."  
  
"I knew you were only using me... Anyway, he sent me a message the other day. Apparently he and his lovely wife are settling in nicely in New York, and they have made some lovely friends, Nick and Natalie Bra...ba.. something."  
  
"Sounds good! Everyone doing all right... adjusting or whatever?"  
  
"Darius sounded kind of weird but nothing too bad. Probably just stress."  
  
"Yeah, Probably."  
  
"So whats all this sudden interest in my family?"  
  
"You know I like to keep up with my favorite human."  
  
"Oh, very funny. Speaking of humanity, any luck finding a job?"  
  
Kia winced and resisted the urge to hit the steering wheel again. She had applied to at least half a dozen places but no one wanted to hire her.   
  
"Apparently they don't think you'll make a good employee when you inform the manager when he's wrong or wearing extremely bad clothes."  
  
Kia could almost hear Kurt shaking his head.  
  
"Kiawyn Brannad. One would think that someone your age would know at least a little tact. How old are you anyway?"  
  
"A lady never tells. I don't need tact. I don't even need a job. This is your idea."  
  
"The last time you talked to a mortal besides me was probably before I was born."  
  
"Not true! I talk to people all the time!"  
  
"Liar. I mean talk talk. Not order Chinese."  
  
"Hey! Look traffic is moving again and I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, we can talk about this later young lady. Toodles."  
  
Kia smiled and pressed the small button on the phone and put her car back in drive. The traffic moved forward at a snails pace but at least it was moving.  
  
"In Charlotte, even a slow speed is an engineering triumph."  
  
The ancient Immortal shook her head. Sometimes it seemed that no matter how long one lived, one would never understand mortal reasoning. How would having employment help her catch up on the times?   
  
"I stopped doing any physical labor before the renaissance! Stupid mortals and their 'jobs'"  
  
Lacroix stalked moodily back to his recording booth. Everyone was always disturbing him when he was on a roll with a certain topic. Now he would have to start all over again just because someone didn't restock the fridge.   
  
"Incompetence!" He muttered as he walked.   
  
Of course, the person responsible had already been told that they had received permanent vacation without pay for their stupidity. That was only fitting.   
  
Lacroix pinched the bridge of his nose and flopped down in his swivel chair. As always, he resisted the urge to spin around in it. Imagine what would happen if someone saw! Lacroix leaned back and tapped his finger on the arm rest. After a recent string of bad moods, nearly the entire waitress staff at the Agarwaen had been fired. That meant he needed to hire new people fast.   
  
Oh, those Now Hiring signs were so tacky.  
  
Lacroix shrugged his shoulders. He was tired of worrying over all this mundane stuff perhaps it was time for an escape from the role of inn-keeper. His concentration on the monologue he was writing for his radio show was hopelessly shattered. Might as well go out and cool off a bit. Lacroix waved over to Thomas, the barkeeper, and spoke to him softly even thought the music was blaring. Thomas would hear him.  
  
"I am going for a walk."  
  
Thomas nodded and indicated he would watch over things. Lacroix spared one last withering glare at the room in general before stalking over to get his coat. He slung his long black coat on gracefully and slipped the sword pin out of his lapel. He ran his fingers through his short hair and stretched out his senses to see if it was safe to go outside. Lacroix had made the embarrassing mistake of taking for granted that the sun would have set at 8:30 at night only once. He winced again at that particular memory. There were reasons that the vampire community generally avoided the South; especially in the summer. But, he had not been to this area of the world in a very long time and the Ancient longed for some new faces.   
  
After determining the sun had safely set, Lacroix pushed his way out of his club, the Agarwaen, and into the fresh night air. The heavy air of a southern summer night blew past his face, carrying with it the heady scent of honeysuckle and freshly cut grass. If one disregarded the ever present smell of car exhaust and the close press of humidity, it really wasn't so bad. Lacroix allowed himself a small, very small, smile and strolled past the line to enter the club with what could almost be called a "spring in his step."  
  
The recently repaired relationship with his wayward son, Nicholas, had considerably changed the ancient vampire. Even though he still had his occasional bad days, he was nowhere near as harsh as he once had been. The consent strain of worry about "poor Nicholas" was finally gone. From what Lacroix could tell through his link with his son; he and his new wife were as happy as he had always, secretly, hoped. Lacroix walked along the still crowded streets deep in thought. How funny it is that these mortals go about their lives, never thinking or even imagining that there among them, beside them on the street, was something not altogether human.   
  
Kia cruised along a pretty good speed, enjoying the hushed purr of the engine and the brief respite from the traffic. As she cruised along her mind started to wander. How odd it was that these mortals went to work everyday and fought traffic on the way home every night never even imagining that there in the car next to them was a creature not all together human. Kia's mind would have continued along that train of thought but she was brought crashing back to earth by the feeling of impact and a heavy thud from the front of her car.  
  
"Oh no." Kia whispered and slammed on the brakes. As soon as she was stopped Kia put the car in park and launched from the car to see if she had hurt anyone. Visions of a bloody body and maybe a crumpled pink bicycle danced through her mind. But nothing she imagined could compare with the reality. Laying on the street in front of her was a crumple body of a man in his early forties or late thirties dressed in all black with short, slightly messy white-blond hair. But, even as she was moving to see if he was still alive he quickly regained his feet and brushed off his clothes with clearly restrained anger.   
  
"Excuse me. Are you sure you should move, maybe you should wait 'til I call an ambulance." Kia said quickly.   
  
"I am quite sure I do not need an ambulance." The stranger called back.   
  
"Well why don't we wait anyway."  
  
The stranger whirled around to confront this annoying woman. But froze when he saw her face.  
  
"It's not possible..." He whispered at the same time that Kia gasped and started thinking longingly for her sword.  
  
Flashback...  
  
Germania... a long long long time ago.  
  
"General!" A rain-soaked and battered solider in full Roman armor cried as he ran to catch up with a tall, white blond and stoic man seated on a horse.   
  
"Yes?" General Lucien Lacroix asked acidly.  
  
"The new slaves are ready for your inspection."  
  
Lucien paused for a moment then jumped gracefully down from his perch atop his horse. He turned as if to leave but whirled around and knocked the solider to the ground with the back of his hand.   
  
"You will always address me as 'sir.' Do not make the mistake again or you will have more then a bruise to worry about."  
  
"Yes Sir" the solider answered meekly through a bloody nose.  
  
Lucien continued to glare until the soldier finally relented, "The new slaves are ready for your inspection Sir."  
  
Lucien Lacroix, the roman general, turned to leave. A slow, mirthless smile crept across his face. There were only two things in his life that truly mattered, power and order. He lived for power, craved it, and he used every opportunity to use it. There were only two kinds of people in his world, those with power, and those without. Those without existed only to serve those who had power over them. That was the order of things, just the way things were. And everything in his life always followed its proper order. He controlled his men and someone controlled him and so on. That was always the order of things, it never changed.  
  
One day, I will no longer answer to anyone and everything will exist only to serve me  
  
One day, I will have the power.  
  
He had no idea how right, and how wrong, he was.  
  
Lucien stalked regally beside the cowering row of slaves. Lacroix and his men had had good fortune the night before and had raided a rich village. These were no sniveling wraith-like creatures, dirty and half-mad from starvation, instead these people seemed to have resisted the ravages of the war they raged against Rome. Of course, they weren't wholly untouched, some of the people were a little too thin, the children were a little too ragged but nothing like some of the others he had seen.   
  
Sauntering along the line of slaves Lacroix looked at their faces without really seeing them. Soon he would be free of this gods-forsaken land and he could return home. The thought of seeing his daughter and her mother again brought something very near excitement into his cold heart. His mind was dwelling on how beautiful Pompeii must be now, the roar of the market, the scent of the blooming flowers, and the warmth of the sun on his back. No more of this damnable northern weather, so cold and wet. Lacroix was very close to almost feeling homesick when his attention was snapped back to the present by a pair of startling green eyes. The eyes, the color of the purest jade, were set in a soft face framed by rich black hair. Lacroix stopped without realizing it. He turned his attention to the solider following behind him,   
  
"Who is this woman?" He asked, pointing at the green-eyed lady.  
  
After a few moments and some quiet talk the soldier responded, "We don't know Sir, even the villagers are uncertain, they say she wandered in only a few days ago...Sir"  
  
Lacroix glared for few moments at no one in particular then turned back to the women. She was still staring at him defiantly. She didn't lower her eyes as other slaves would have done, she met the general's icy blue stare without flinching.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked, not really expecting a reply. None of these heathens knew Latin. So, he was just as startled as everyone else when she replied, in perfect Latin,  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Tell me who you are."  
  
"What good will a name do for a future slave to Rome?"  
  
"I will have your name."   
  
The woman sighed and, if possible, stood even straighter, "I am Kiawyn Brannad."  
  
"Kiawyn. Too beautiful a name for a heathen." Lacroix reached out to stroke her face, when he suddenly found himself laying face down on the ground with the very arm he had reached out, pinned behind his back.   
  
"I have given you my name, you pompous Roman pig, now I will have yours."  
  
"Get her off of me!" Lacroix roared.  
  
But no one moved. Lacroix understood why when he felt the cool touch of steel to the tender skin of his throat.   
  
"Your name Sir..."  
  
"Lucien Lacroix..." He managed to wheeze, her grip was incredibly strong on his arm and the feel of the knife made his throat clench. But, after he had said his name he felt that grip momentarily soften and took the opportunity. A quick push with his free arm and they both went sailing back into the mud.   
  
"Kill her!" Lacroix screamed. No one humiliated Lucien Lacroix, no matter how beautiful they may be.  
  
As the soldiers advanced on Kia she began to laugh. A harsh, mirthless laugh that Lacroix never forgot, even after she had been disposed off, he could still hear her laughing.  
  
And it was that laughter that was ringing again in his head after nearly two millennia. Before him was the ghost from a memory that he had hardly considered in centuries. At least he had the comfort of knowing that he wasn't the only one surprised at their meeting. If only it had been in a more dignified way he could have hidden his surprise a little better and kept the upper hand. Stupid to be lost in thought, you'll be turning into Nicholas if you keep that up. But, there was just something about being hit by a car that tended to ruffle ones emotional control. As they say, go figure.   
  
"Lucien Lacroix?" Kia asked hesitantly, backing away ever so slightly.   
  
"Kiaw—" Lacroix was interrupted when he suddenly sneezed loudly, then repeated the unusual action again. Lacroix sniffed skeptically, No garlic.. But what had made him sneeze? Vampires do not sneeze. Lacroix wiped his nose... ugh, so disgusting! on the sleeve of his coat and completed his statement,  
  
'—yn Brannad?"   
  
"My gosh, how can you still be alive? You not like me or I would know it..."  
  
Lacroix chuckled dryly, "I would say the same thing."  
  
"So the question is, what are you?"  
  
"Again, I must ask the same question."  
  
"Seems we are in the same place we started, only two millennia later."  
  
"I don't believe I quite understand."  
  
"Who are you? What are you? Remember. I mean that was a pretty nice move I did with your arm. I'm still proud of that one."  
  
"I have quite forgotten," Lacroix lied, to believe such a small woman could have ever bested him insulted his well established pride.   
  
"Well, maybe we should get inside somewhere and talk. We are standing in the middle of the street."  
  
Lacroix glanced around, "Indeed we are."  
  
"And what will you have Sir?" the waitress inquired politely.   
  
"Nothing..." Lacroix waved her off with his hand and turned back to Kiawyn.  
  
"You haven't changed much." Kia observed tartly.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"You still act like everyone should obey your every whim."  
  
"Why shouldn't they?"  
  
"Hopeless, and apparently immortal...that just about sums up what I know about you Lucien."  
  
Lacroix winced at the use of his first name, nobody called him that anymore...but he was too puzzled to correct her so he continued without a word,  
  
"Then you know more than I, I only know that you are 'apparently immortal'"   
  
"Ha! That really about sums me up actually. So why don't we play twenty questions and I get to go first."  
  
"Out of the question." Lacroix had planned on saying more but was again interrupted by a loud sneeze, he was so unused to such a thing that he didn't even think of covering his mouth and got several objections fired at him from the others in his immediate vicinity.   
  
"Bless you." Kia offered cheerfully.  
  
Lacroix winced, bless me indeed.   
  
"Okay, why out of the question?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why."  
  
"Just because, okay."  
  
"That's not a reason."  
  
"It's reason enough."  
  
"No it's not. Stupid Roman."  
  
"Is too, infernal Celt."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Good thing you seem to have all eternity because you'll need. It's a secret I will never share with the likes of you."  
  
"Still mad I rubbed your face in the mud aren't ya." Kia smiled broadly.  
  
"No," Lacroix replied haughtily, "Why should I? You only bested me because you had the element of surprise."  
  
"So you say."  
  
"I only say it because it is the truth. I should kill for such impertinence."  
  
"Ruffled your little immortal feathers haven't I ? Huh, tough guy."  
  
Lacroix harrumphed and stood to leave. Quite frankly he had no idea why he was just sitting here taking this kind of abuse. He was Lucien Lacroix, an ancient vampire who had to answer to one else. For millennia he had been feared by humans and immortals alike and now he was being taunted by a stupid woman who should have died long before even he had. Lacroix glared down at her menacingly and sulked determinedly out of the restaurant. Everyone is his path unconsciously moved out of the way; even the mortals knew better then to get in the way of Lucien Lacroix.  
  
He had just regained the open air and was about to head back to his club when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before he could turn to see who it was, he sneezed again. But this time he had the presence of mind to cover his mouth. When he was done pondering over the sudden rash of sneezing he was experiencing he turned to see who wanted him. It was Kiawyn of course and he almost whirled around again to continue sulking off but for some reason he paused. I only sneeze when she is around...   
  
"Lucien, I 'm sorry. But, this has all taken me quite by surprise. I tend to act a little silly when I feel agitated."  
  
"Yes, I believe that statement is quite correct."  
  
"I think I need a while to...digest this. I just don't understand how you can be standing here today. It just... ugh!!" Kia threw up her hands in exasperation and fell back against the wall. Muttering to herself in a different language. "There is never a word in this stupid English language to really say what you mean!"   
  
"Perhaps you could use more then one." Lacroix answered benignly. He was just as agitated and surprised by seeing her again as she was but it would not do to give up what little advantage he had by letting her know that.   
  
"Fine, how about surprised and frustrated and stupid. I should know why. I always know why. After so many years you kind of get used to the idea of no surprises. I have seen it all, many times yet here you stand. New and surprising to one such as myself."  
  
"I believe I know what you mean." Lacroix answered quickly. It jangled his nerves to admit it. Every ingrained habit of secrecy rebelled against such an admission but he had said it none the less... Damn you Nicholas indeed.   
  
"And, it doesn't seem that we are making any progress in understanding one another by arguing."  
  
"Indeed it does not." Lacroix locked his hands behind his back and stood a little straighter. "So, as they say today, how about if I tell you mine, you tell me yours."  
  
Kia smiled, "sounds like a plan."  
  
Lacroix looked around, the city was starting to begin its morning rituals and there was a definite lightening in the eastern sky. This little walk to clear his head had taken a lot longer then he had anticipated.   
  
"Would you mind if we talked at my club? You may stay the day there if you wish..."  
  
Kia considered it for a moment, "Okay... but no funny business."  
  
"Yes, no 'funny business' of course."  
  
"Lead the way. Silly Roman."  
  
"My pleasure, infernal Celt."  
  
Lacroix produced a key and quickly unlocked the door to the Agarwaen. The club had closed long ago and Lacroix was more then a little bit wary of the steadily lightening sky. Lacroix held the door for Kia as she stalked slowly into the dark interior of the Agarwaen. As soon as they were both in the club he again shut and locked the door, shutting out the deadly rays of the sun that had just started to peak over the horizon. Lacroix flicked a switch and light flooded the room. Kia made suitably impressed noises and continued to stalk around the room. She stopped and fingered some chains that were hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Very uh...classy." She muttered sarcastically and then smiled at Lacroix."  
  
"They have some personal significance, if you must know. I have never heard anyone complaining."  
  
"Mmm... perhaps they enjoy living too much to comment."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lacroix asked haughtily.  
  
"Just rambling I guess..." Kia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm getting a little tired."  
  
"This way." Lacroix quipped before he started towards the rear of the club where his own rooms were. After glancing back to make sure that Kia was following him he took off, weaving through hallways until he came to a certain door and opened it to reveal a room containing two large chairs and one huge, comfortable looking couch.  
  
"Sit down." Lacroix said, settling into one of the chairs and gesturing at the couch.   
  
Kia glared at him for a moment but eventually her state of fatigue won over her pride and she settled into the couch.   
  
"Comfy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kia fidgeted for a moment then spoke, "So, who gets to go first."  
  
"I believe I shall let you have that honor."  
  
"You're too kind." Kia sighed and settled further back into the couch. "I am an Immortal. Moving silently through the centuries, never aging, never dying, that's what we do. There is only one way we can die..."  
  
"Indeed?"  
  
"Oh, you don't think I am going to tell you do you? That would be rather dumb. Hello, I'm immortal and here's how to kill me."  
  
Lacroix chuckled. " Yes, I suppose you're right. But I don't think you need too. Believe it or not, I think I have heard something of your kind before... I thought they were just stories... until I saw you tonight... Separating your head from your neck I believe was the way."  
  
"Stories? Imagine that... well, I guess vampires tend to think they have a monopoly on immortality."  
  
"So I wasn't the only one trying to feign ignorance."  
  
"I'm immortal, not stupid. I saw you trying to get in before the sun rose, and you didn't order anything when we were out... besides, I didn't sense you when I –"  
  
Kia had to stop for a moment to allow Lacroix to sneeze three times in a row.   
  
"—when I saw you. You need to learn to cover your mouth."  
  
"Forgive me. I am unused to this sort of thing. I cannot remember the last time I... I..."  
  
"Sneezed?"  
  
"Yes, that's the word."  
  
"What do you think is making you sneeze now?"  
  
"Actually, I think its you."  
  
"That's an odd notion isn't it... maybe it's your way of sensing an immortal, sneezing when we are near by."  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking."  
  
Kia yawned loudly. "It seems we made a big to do about nothing. I could have told you that on the street then and there and then gone home to sleep."  
  
"There are still more questions we can answer for one another..."  
  
Kia yawned loudly again and blinked several times. " Perhaps tomorrow, I am beat."  
  
"Would you like to take the bed? Or the couch?" Lacroix asked amiably, acting a little tired himself.   
  
Kia bounced experimentally up and down on the couch for a few seconds and then gave her verdict. "A blanket and some pillows and the couch is fine with me."  
  
Lacroix nodded happily. There was just something undignified about sleeping on a couch, he was glad to keep his bed. Going to a closet Lacroix passed out a few black silk pillows and a large, warm looking comforter.   
  
"Thanks..." Kia slurred, already half-asleep. Before he left Lacroix turned back quickly and asked,  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
Kia blinked for few seconds then finally replied... "I was only 20 years old when I ran away from home and ended up in that village in Germania."  
  
"Ahh." Lacroix nodded.  
  
"You?" Kia asked quietly.  
  
"I was still human when we met the first time."  
  
"Ahh." Now it was Kia's turn to nod.  
  
"Good Knight, I mean night." Lacroix muttered.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Lacroix shook his head and quietly left the room, turning out the lights as he left.  
  
"Good night..." He muttered softly.   
  
Heading to his room Lacroix found he was too restless to sleep. After pacing for a few minutes he finally decided to call Nicholas and who cares about the time...  
  
The phone rang for a few minutes before Nat finally answered, sounding like she had been sleeping...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Natalie, please. I must speak to Nicholas."   
  
There was a sound of scrambling and some scratching that seemed to indicate that Natalie was having a hard time maintaining a hold on the phone. But in a few moments he heard his son's tired sounding voice on the other line.  
  
"Lacroix?"  
  
"Nicholas. I must speak to you about something very important."  
  
"Master what is it?" Nick's voice sounded worried but Lacroix continued anyway.  
  
"Do you ever recall me telling you about a race of Immortal beings that are not vampires yet still ageless?" Lacroix suddenly found himself wondering why he was sharing this information. He was usually the kind of person who thrived on secrets. You're getting soft, old man. He shook his head and continued.  
  
"This may seem odd Nicholas, but... Have you been... sneezing... lately?"  
  
The other line was silent for a moment then Nick replied, sounding suspicious,  
  
"Yes, I have. Lacroix what have you been doing?"  
  
Lacroix snorted derisively. There had been a time when Nicholas would never have spoken to him in that manner. Again the voice chided him, You're getting soft, old man. He bit back the rebuke that formed on his lips and continued on instead,  
  
"Nicholas, I know you remember when we talked about the creatures that call themselves Immortals. Then you know I told you that it was only a silly myth. Nicholas, I... was mistaken."   
  
The sound of Nicholas's jaw falling open was almost audible on the other line. Lacroix grimaced. He hated to appear so weak to his son. It was stupid of him to reveal such a weakness as fallacy but his son had to be warned. The immortals may not present a threat but, as the popular saying goes, forewarned is fore armed.   
  
Nicholas's voice sounded across the line,  
  
"You mean...these...immortals are real. And we sneeze when they are around?"  
  
"Indeed. That seems to be the way that we ...sense... them."  
  
Lacroix waited as Nick paused for a moment, then he heard muffled voices as if Nicholas had placed his hand over the receiver and was talking to someone. After a few moments that hand was removed and Nicholas continued,  
  
"Thank you father, but I must go..."  
  
"Don't get into trouble Nicholas." His son's suspicious behavior and muffled conversation had worried Lacroix. What could have been happening that would prompt such a reaction to this information? What ever it was, if he thought hiding it was necessary, it couldn't be good.   
  
"I won't!" Nicholas replied quickly. Lacroix almost snorted at the likelihood that his wayward would ever evade trouble when it sought him out. Nicholas seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time.   
  
Then something occurred to Lacroix. Kiawyn might not be glad that he so eagerly shared her secret. If he had been in her place he would murder someone for divulging his secret. Literally. So he quickly added,  
  
"And do not tell anyone what I have told you."  
  
"Yes sir. But why?" Nick's voice betrayed his obvious curiosity. But Lacroix was wary of revealing more information then he had too. He was getting soft all right, but not too soft.   
  
"Because I do not know if she would appreciate me sharing her secret."  
  
Lacroix swore softly under his breath. Stupid! He must definitely be getting tired if he let something as crucial as a personal pronoun slip like that... Maybe Nicholas will not notice...  
  
But his hope was shattered at Nicholas's next comment,  
  
"Who is 'she'?"   
  
Lacroix quickly fell back on usual sly plays on words that confused and confounded his favorite son,  
  
"Let us just say an old acquaintance ran into me today." Lacroix smiled ironically to himself at the blatant truth in his words that Nick would never catch. He also made it clear with his tone that further questions would be fruitless. Nicholas got the hint and said farewell, hanging up quickly.   
  
Lacroix hung up the receiver as well and sat down on the edge of his bed. Sighing softly and rubbing his forehead he laid back down on the bed, thought for a moment about how out of character this turn of events had made him, silently vowed to himself that he could always be mean and cold tomorrow, and promptly fell asleep.   
  
Kia awoke just as the rosy glow of sunset was disappearing from the window. She silently stood and stretched the various aches and complaints out of her bones. The couch had been wonderfully comfortable but was still, in the end, a couch. The lateness of the hour really didn't bother her. Kia had stayed up most of the day wondering about the strange turn of events and what it might mean for her people.   
  
Kia mused to herself that the hour probably didn't bother her host either. In fact, he was probably rising at this hour as well. Rising! Ha. I wonder if they really do sleep in coffins.... Kia chuckled softly to herself and walked over to the door. After determining that there was no one else about on this hallway she stepped foot outside the small room with the couch and got ready to seek out the bathroom.   
  
Kiawyn hadn't gotten more than ten steps from the door when she bumped into someone exiting another room.   
  
"Oh I so...-"  
  
But the rest of the words were lost as she really stepped back and looked at the man she had run into. Pale, strong legs, a small towel wrapped hastily around the waist and leaving little to the imagination, chiseled abs, strong shoulder s and a coldly beautiful face with pale, ice hard eyes. Lacroix stood indignantly meeting Kia's stare and clutching his towel tightly. Water dripped from his close cropped hair from the shower and beads of water slid down his chest, outlining his muscular abs and chest.   
  
"Kia!" Lacroix gasped. He had nearly forgotten she was here... Kia had taken off her outer clothes to save them from getting rumpled in sleep and her choice of underwear was just a little revealing. Kia had neglected to replace her clothes, thinking no one would be up yet. She realized her state of attire and blushed deeply. She could feel her heart quicken and the rush of heat to her face and... other places. She couldn't help but wonder what his enhanced senses must pick up. Could he hear her heart race?  
  
Lacroix caught the sound of her racing heart and the scent of her blood, cinnamon and vanilla. Mixed with the scent of her arousal it was enough to bring the vampire to the surface and her felt his eyes begin to fleck with gold.   
  
Kia watched as his eyes begin to change and she realized what that must mean. She suddenly had the irrational urge to run her tongue along those muscles and catch the stray water drops. The way that Lacroix was staring back at her left very little doubt that he would object to such an action and Kia was actually going to carry out that urge when they were both shocked by Kia's cell phone ringing shrilly in the silent hallway.   
  
::RING::  
  
Kiawyn turned back through the door to the room and ran to her jacket. Fishing desperately in her pocket trying to find the offending object and silence it. Cursing under her breath in several different languages she finally managed to free the phone and flip it open,  
  
"What!" She demanded, none too gently.  
  
"Kia! Its Kurt. Just want to see how you did today..." Kurt replied hesitantly.  
  
Kia scoffed and worked desperately to not scream. She desperately wanted to yell that he had gotten in the way of her doing something, or someone. But that wouldn't do. Must not make the mortal friends unhappy. Must... not...  
  
"Kurt, I gotta go."  
  
"Why? We haven't talked all day!'  
  
"I'm SERIOUS!! I have to go now, Bye"  
  
She cut off his reply with a quick flip of the phone and whirled back to see if she could finish what she had set out to do before the rude interruption but was crestfallen to discover that Lacroix had used that moment to go get dressed. Now he stood wearing somber black from head to toe with a silver sword clasp at his throat.   
  
Damn.  
  
Grabbing her outer clothes, Kia followed suit and was quickly dressed and presentable again.   
  
Kia sighed resignedly and allowed Lacroix to usher her out into the empty bar. Several others milled around, straightening chairs and scrubbing countertops. Kia could tell by their wary eyes and suspicious glances that Lacroix didn't emerge from the back rooms with a woman very often. But, they were all too frightened to comment. Lacroix glared at the room in general and their pace sped up considerably.  
  
Poor things. Kia thought to herself as she watched them. But her thoughts were interrupted by Lacroix clearing his throat.  
  
"I apologize for my loss of control a moment ago. You...startled me."  
  
"No apology needed." except for dressing so quick Kia mused.   
  
"I.." Lacroix cleared his throat again. " I am in need of some hired help here at the club. I am afraid my temper has caused some employment problems of late."   
  
"Lucien, are you offering me a job?"  
  
Lacroix watched warily as some of those in the room looked up sharply at the sound of his first name. A name reserved only for elders and very old friends. He could almost see them wonder, who is this woman? But he dismissed them from his thoughts and turned back to Kia.  
  
"Yes. I believe I am."  
  
"When can I start?"  
  
Lacroix was startled by the quick acceptance but bravely kept it from his face.  
  
"Just one thing Lucien."  
  
"What is it?" He asked regally.  
  
"I get to do a little redecorating."  
  
Lacroix scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Turning to Kia he shook his head sadly.  
  
" Infernal Celt."  
  
"Stupid Roman."  
  
Phew. That took a while. Oh well, drop out of school and finish stories quickly... or get an education and take forever. Oh yeah. Guess which one I choose!  
  
As always. Comment on an authors work, always always. It only takes a few seconds but believe me,  
  
It makes my day.  
  
Love always,  
  
Rachel  
  
"The problem with immortality is that it tends to go on forever."  
  
~Herb Cain 


End file.
